


Страна дураков

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 2. Драбблы G - Pg13 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016





	Страна дураков

Эта земля плодородна, жирна, богата.  
Если воткнешь лопату — взойдет лопата,  
Заколосится, выкинет черенки.  
Бросишь мечту — проклюнутся серп и молот,  
Сунешь краюху в пашню — наступит голод,  
Дым погребальный, траурные венки.

Что ни возьми, всегда урожай отменный:  
Сеешь любовь — плодятся тоска с изменой,  
Сеешь победу — буйно цветут враги.  
Жаль, что с людьми какая-то незадача.  
Пой, удобряй, камлай, призывай удачу —   
Исстари получаются дураки.

Добрые, злые, хитрые — разной масти.  
Только поспеют, сразу же ищут счастье:  
Даром, побольше, поровну, всем зараз!  
Зависть растят, грехи, недовольство, скуку.  
Руку протянешь — не замечают руку  
И никогда наверх не поднимут глаз.

Сера, огонь, пророчества, сладкий коржик —   
Как ты ни бился, а результат все тот же:  
Язва и мор, «Малыш» и смертельный газ.  
Ты начинаешь заново, месишь глину  
(День номер шесть всегда выдается длинным)…  
И никогда наверх не поднимешь глаз.


End file.
